Royal Air Force
by FAZA Phantomhive
Summary: ScotEng/Brothership, OOC, Straight, human name/Pertarungan lahir batin antaran Scott dan Arthur, hubungan kakak-adik yang tidak harmonis/Arthur terpaksa ditarik Scott untuk menjadi seorang RAF seperti dirinya, melindungi Great Britain dari pemberontak/Mereka berhasil kabur dari tahanan, sialnya kini mereka menjadi buronan/Miskin ide butuh comment o.Ov
1. Chapter 1

_London, Vargas Café—22.45 GMT_

Seorang pemuda bermata giok dan berambut _Lycoris_ berbalut jaket hijau kecoklatan bertuliskan _Royal Air Force_ duduk di pojokan _café _sambil menyesap rokok tembakaunya. Di atas meja yang ia tempati, tampak apik seiris _blackforest_ yang masih tersegel dalam tabung plastik yang berbentuk setengah bola, di sebelahnya ada lilin ramping beralur pilin dan pematik api dari besi sewarna perunggu. Sudah berkali-kali ia menghembuskan asap putih yang ia hisap dan sudah berkali-kali juga ia melirik arloji _digital _yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"SCOTT!" panggil seorang remaja sembilan belas tahunan dengan iris mata yang identik dengan pemuda tadi, remaja yang mengenakan setelan _casual _berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah pemuda yang dipanggilnya 'Scott'.

"Sudah lama menungguku?" ia menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan pemuda _RAF,_ sikapnya berbanding terbalik dengan remaja tadi, Scott tampak lebih tenang dan dingin tanpa ulasan senyum.

Scott menghisap lagi putung rokoknya, kemudian menghembuskannya untuk terakhir kali sebelum menekan baranya pada asbak berwarna keperakan. "Satu jam menunggumu disini, Arth. Bagiku cukup." Katanya.

Remaja yang biasa di panggil Arthur itu menyisir ke belakang rambut emas sebahu dengan jemari porselinnya. "_Sorry_, _git_." Ujarnya singkat.

"Mana Vargas bersaudara si _tomato freak_ itu?"

"Sedang tak di rumah."

"Ivan si _innocent _itu, dan Ludwing si manusia kaku_? _Biasanya kau bersama-sama mereka?"

Scott tak menjawab. Ia menghisap batang rokok dan menghembuskannya kearah lain.

Arthur memajukan bibirnya. "_So, _untuk apa kau memanggilku kemari_?" _ia membetulkan posisi duduknya pada sofa beludru tanpa lengan tersebut agar nyaman. Ia ingin langsung _to the point _saja, biar pertanyaannya tak lagi sekedar dengungan lalat bagi Scott.

"Meneruskan tradisi keluarga Kirkland."

"Maksudmu? Hey, berhentilah bersajak!" Arthur benci pada Scott yang selalu membuatnya mati kebosanan.

Scott tidak langsung menjawab, Arthur semakin gondok. Sudah menjadi bawaan sejak kecil Scott bersikap dingin begitu, sementara Arthur adalah kebalikannya, ia tak suka dengan hal yang menyusahkan hanya buang-buang waktu, begitulah pola pikir Kirkland bersaudara yang bertolak belakang layaknya es bertemu api, mereka tak jarang berselisih.

Scott mengabaikan Arthur yang ber ciap-ciap kesal, sementara ia sendiri membuka segel pada _blackforest_, menancapkan lilin ramping di atasnya, menyalakan pematik api, terakhir meyulut sumbunya.

"Selamat Hari Lahir, _bro."_

**.**

**Royal Air Force**

**Hetalia Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya-Sensei**

**Royal Air Force (c) Inggris**

**Cuman minjem nama **

**.**

**OOC, Straight, Brothership, Human Name**

**OC!Indonesia : Satria Herlaut dan Nesia Pertiwi**

**Hanya fict belaka yang tidak mengandung unsur penghinaan, **_**historical**_**, atau apapun!**

**.**

"Tiuplah lilinmu, berharap kau dapat kerjaan tahun ini." Scott mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari saku jaket _RAF-_nya.

Lagi-lagi Arthur memonyongkan bibirnya mendapati kalimat barusan. Memang benar harusnya begitu, mengingat umurnya yang masih muda dan potensi karirnya masih besar. Tapi ia merasa tersinggung dengan celotehan kakaknya, seolah sejak ia lulus SMA tahun lalu dia tidak berusaha mencari kerja. Zaman reformasi dengan pemberontakan dimana-mana seperti ini, mencari kerja adalah hal sulit, dimana-mana perang, harga pangan melonjak, bahkan ia belum mendapat kabar tentang nasib kedua saudaranya yang terpisah, Will dan Irisha. Arthur mendiamkan api yang menjilat-jilat pada lilin kue ulang tahunnya.

"Kenapa?" Scott menyulut rokoknya, asap putih mengepul lagi dari celah bibirnya. "Kalau tak mau cari kerja ikutlah bersamaku ke _Air Force_."

"Aku bilang, aku tidak mau!" bantak Arthur tegas, ini sudah yang ke sekian kalinya saudara lelakinya itu memintanya ikut ke Angkatan Udara, sudah berkali-kali pula ia menolak dengan tegas.

"Terserah. Cepat tiup lilinmu, kemudian berdo'a supaya dapat kerja, SECEPATNYA." Scott memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhir kalimatnya.

"Kau ingin mengusirku dari rumahmu?"

"Inginnya." Balasnya singkat, lalu menghisap nikotin dan tar dari gulungan tembakau yang terselip di sela jemarinya. "Setidaknya cukurlah rambut panjangmu itu, biar terkesan kau berpendidikan." Katanya ironi.

Ingin sekali Arthur menghajar wajah kakaknya itu, kalau saja di AU dia tidak diajarkan cara membalas serangan tangan kosong dengan baik. Ia pernah berkalahi dengan pemuda berwatak dingin tersebut, sialnya berakhir Arthurlah yang dihabisi oleh badan besar kakaknya, esoknya seluruh badan lebam-lebam, sejak itu dia tak mau lagi main fisik dengan kakaknya. Ia takut pada pengganti personifikasi sosok ayah yang jauh lebih tegas dibanding ayahnya. Meskipun begitu, keras kepalanya tetap subur dalam dirinya, belum ada yang mampu menghabisi sifat jelek yang satu itu.

Arthur membuang tatapannya ke arah lain, karena dilihatnya Scott pun begitu, ia asik bersama rokok yang sudah candu sejak kakaknya masih belia. Kelereng gioknya mendapati gadis manis berperawakan Asia yang maskulin dengan blazer lengan panjang berwarna merah muda dan rok hitam dibawah lutut masuk ke dalam _café _seorang diri menuju meja _counter_ yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh, sehingga ia masih dapat mendengar pembicaraan gadis itu dengan pelayan di _counter, _rambut arang yang dikuncir kudanya bergoyang ke kanan-kiri seiring gerak langkah kaki jenjangnya yang molek_._

"Saya pesan _cappuccino." _Ujarnya halus, terkesan sekali budaya timur yang kolot.

"Maaf, _café _sudah tutup." Jawab pelayan yang diajaknya bicara.

Air muka gadis yang kecewa itu terpotret pada pantulan bola mata Arthur. Si remaja emas segera berdiri berniat menghampiri si gadis, sebelum lengannya dicengkram sang kakak.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Mencari peluang." Alis mata Scott bertaut mendengar sepotong kalimat barusan.

"Tiup dulu lilinmu." Scott menunjuk kearah lilin yang sudah terbakar tiga perempatnya, jika ditinggalkan lebih lama lagi oleh si empunya, mungkin _café _tersebut akan terbakar.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Arthur meniup lilin tersebut lalu melenggang pergi dari hadapan Scott.

"Apa harapanmu?" tanya Scott keras-keras, memutar lehernya untuk menatap si rambut emas.

"Rahasia. Bukan urusanmu!" Bisik Arthur, tapi Scott hanya mendapat gerakan mulut Arthur yang ditutupi telapak tangan di sisi-sisinya. Scott tak ambil peduli, ia bercumbu lagi dengan putungan rokok yang entah sudah berapa batang ia habisi untuk hari ini.

**_RAF_**

"Hai..." sapa Arthur lebih dulu dengan gayanya yang canggung sekaligus sok _cool_, ia duduk di kursi _counter _sebelah gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum simpul, ia mengesampingkan poni di dahinya yang sudah panjang hampir menutupi mata, lalu duduk diatas kursi _counter _yang bersebelahan dengan Arthur_. _

"Ada yang perlu ku bantu?"

"Dia memesan _cappuccino_, sementara _café_ kami sudah tutup." Potong pelayan yang tadi melayani gadis itu.

Arthur mengendikkan bahu dan alisnya serentak, seolah ia mampu menyelesaikan masalah tersebut. "Kalau tak keberatan aku akan mencarinya di kelontong."

"Silahkan jika tak memberatkanmu." Gadis itu bertopang dagu pada meja _counter_.

Arthur merosot dari kursinya, setengah berlari ia keluar _café _tersebut mencari _Convenience Store _atau semacamnyalah yang menjual makanan ataupun minuman cepat saji.

**_RAF_**

_London, Convenience Store—23.05 GMT_

"Hey, hey, hey..." Arthur berlari kearah toko kelontong yang sedang dikunci oleh pemiliknya.

"_Sorry, sir. We're close now."_ Kata si petugas dengan isyarat tangan yang mengusir.

"Sebentar saja, aku butuh _cappuccino_." Arthur memohon, tapi lelaki seperempat abad itu tak menggubris sama sekali. "Buka sebentar saja, menuang _cappuccino_ tak lama."

"Kami sudah tutup, kau bisa baca tulisan ini!" marah lelaki tersebut sambil memukul-mukul pintu kaca yang dibaliknya ada papan putih bertuliskan '_Closed'. _Lelaki yang kira-kira seumur dengan Scott itu menarik kunci yang masih tergantung pada lubangnya, kemudian pergi tanpa ambil peduli kehadiran si pemuda bersurai emas.

"AKH!" pemilik _orb _giok itu mengerang frustasi sambil menjambaki rambut emasnya yang berkilau ditimpa lampu jalan. Sedetik kemudian ia baru sadar, di sepanjang trotoar itu hanya dia seorang diri, maka munculah ide _brilliant_ yang _absurd_ dan kriminal.

**.Meanwhile.**

Scott masih belum puas menghisap putungan tembakaunya, padahal itu sudah yang ke lima sejak ia duduk di tempatnya sekarang. Lama-lama ia merasa bosan. Ditekannya bara rokok yang tinggal sebuku jari kelingking tersebut ke asbak yang sudah penuh abu, lalu menoleh kebelakang mencari adiknya yang sejak tadi belum kembali. Namun hanya ada beberapa orang _bussinesman _yang sedang berdiskusi dan pasangan yang sedang nge-_date _serta seorang gadis Asia yang tersenyum padanya ketika obsidian dan gioknya bertabrakan. Tapi Scott tak peduli semua itu.

Ia beranjak bangkit dari sofa yang sudah dua jam ia duduki, celana _jeans_nya agak lecek. Ia berjalan ke jendela besar _café _yang berhadapan dengan jalan. Matanya menangkap sosok Arthur yang memegang selas _cappuccino_ sambil berlari kearahnya, di belakangnya ia membonceng tiga mobil _Yard_ dengan sirinenya yang amat nyaring.

Orang-orang dalam _café _penasaran ingin melihat apa yang terjadi setelah beberapa letupan senapan angin diluncurkan. Scott dan gadis Asia itu ikut serta.

Arthur masih berlari sambil menjaga isi _cappuccino_nya agar tidak tumpah. Tiga orang _Yard_ sudah turun dari mobil dan mengejar dirinya sambil membawa senapan _12_-_gauge. _

DOR! Peluru sengat listrik—_Lektrox_ yang berdiameter antara 37-40 mm—terarah pada punggungnya. Arthur terjungkal hingga terlungkup di tanah, masih sambil memegangi segelas _cappuccino_, ia menyeret tubuhnya mendekati si gadis Asia dan mengulurkan _cappuccino _tersebut sebelum peluru sengat listrik lagi-lagi menggenai punggungnya, dan pingsan.

Gadis Asia itu hanya tersipu antara _ngeri_ dan memuji, "Sweet." Ia bergumam dengan suara di pelankan.

**_RAF_**

_London, Lt. Scott Kirkland's House—10.35 GMT_

"_HEY_,_ WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"_

Arthur membelalakan matanya yang semula terpejam itu karena kaget mendengar bentakan yang amat keras. Dilihatnya Scott menendang-nendang sisi _bathub_ dengan muka marah besar kepadanya. Arthur baru sadar, ia terbaring diatas balok es dalam _bathub _kamar mandi dalam keadaan tak berbusana.

"_Wake up bloody, git!_" Scott melemparkan selembar handuk tebal berpola garis-garis warna biru pada wajah Arthur kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi dengan terus berceloteh panjang lebar disertai amarah.

Arthur berusaha bangkit, punggungnya mati rasa setelah entah sejak kapan dia berbaring diatas balok es seperti itu. "_Oh my back!_" rintihnya sambil memegangi bekas sengatan peluru listrik tadi malam. "Rasanya seperti tersengat lebah!" ia memegangi punggungnya lama. Melihat Scott yang menyembulkan kepalanya, ia segera melilitkan handuk ke pinggangnya.

"Minumlah!" Scott menyodorkan segelas _hot chocolate _pada Arthur, lalu duduk di sofa.

Arthur menyesapnya perlahan, kemudian duduk di kursi makan yang letaknya berjauhan dengan sang kakak.

"Sebenarnya maumu apa?! Kau hanya numpang tidur di rumah dinasku tanpa pekarjaan, makan dengan gratis, tapi kau berbuat seenak hati!" Scott meraup nafas dalam-dalam dengan rakusnya. "Rasanya aku ingin mengusirmu, tahu! Kalau saja kau bukan adikku, kau sudah tidur di emperan toko."

"Hey, kau lihat sendiri aku sudah menaruh surat lamaran ke beberapa perusahaan tapi selalu ditolak karena aku tidak kuliah! Lagipula sekarang ini zaman susah, kak. Perang dimana-mana, siapa yang mau memberikan pekerjaan secara gampang?"

"Kau lihat temanku, dia tidak kuliah tapi dia bekerja." Jeda. "Meski serabutan!" si surai _Lycoris _itu meninggikan oktaf bicaranya.

"Ya, aku dengar! Sudah berkali-kali kau ucapkan itu." bantah Arthur.

"Aku tak bisa menunggu!" pemuda bertubuh tegap itu berdiri, seraya melangkah kearah Arthur yang menatapnya tak peduli. "Kau tahu apa? Setelah aku mengeluarkan gajiku selama sebulan untuk membebaskanmu dari tahanan _Yard_, pangkatku diturunkan karena gadis bernama Nesia Pertiwi yang semalam kau temui adalah anak gadis Marsekal Satria Herlaut, atasanku, pemimpin dari armada perang udara _Royal Air Force_. Kau mau mengacaukan karirku?!" Scott menjelaskan secara terperinci dengan emosi yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

Ia berdiri sejengkal di hadapan adiknya yang terbelalak tak percaya. "A-Aku tak tahu, mana aku peduli!" bela Arthur ketus.

"Apa salah aku mendidikmu sejak rumah kita digusur para pemberontak _bastard _itu, kemudian ayah mati untuk melindungi kita, dan ibu—" ia menahan bicaranya, matanya berubah sayu.

Kehaningan terjadi. Arthur sama sekali tak peduli ocehan kakaknya, meraka sudah biasa berselisih seperti saat ini, ia melihat kearah lain, semantara Scott yang pagi itu mengenakan kaus biru tua ketat yang mencetak otot-otonya menatap sang adik tajam.

"Aku sudah muak mengungkit masalah itu!" amaranya dilanjutkan. "Kau terlalu dimanja oleh Irisha, itu sebabnya kau selalu berani padaku. Dia seperti benteng buatmu kan?!"

Arthur tak menyahut, dia sudah mulai bosan.

"Kau harus ikut denganku ke _Royal Air Force_! Tak ada tolakan." Scott bertolak pergi.

Arthur sontak menatap wajah kakaknya yang berjarak tak lebih dari setengah meter itu. "Ta-tapi—" baru kali ini Arthur mendapati kata-kata kakaknya yang menuju _point _seperti tadi. 'Tak ada tolakan,' katanya.

**_To Be Continue_**

**AN : **Gini aja ya, Faza sudah males berbahasa formal dengan ungkapan saya, anda, teman-teman, deelel.Kalo dalam kehidupan nyata sih, gue berbahasa serabutan, gabungan antara saya-aku-loe-gua-ane-ente, pokoknya berdasarkan situasi keenakan saya berbahasa deh!

Ide fict ini dari filmnya Pak Peter Berg**, '**_Battleship'_. Gak jauh-jauhlah ceritanya, tapi kalo itu film ngomongin alien, berhubung daya khayal seorang Faza bermarga 'Phantomhive' #dirajamMbakYana ini masih lemah, jadi saya padukan dengan film-film perang yang pernah saya tonton. Rata-rata sih berbau angkatan udara USA, tapi disini saya maunya angkatan udara UK yaitu RAF, soalnya pengen cari sensasi baru.

Tau ga si? Gegara ini fict, UAS saya di hari terakhir udah gak fokus. Bahkan Pak Auguste Comte si pencetus ilmu Sosiologi sama temen-temennya si Herbert Spencer, Max Weber, _and_ _team_ aja udah kagak gue peduliin, ane mau jadi anak IPA, bukan IPS! Tidak mendiskriminasi, tapi memang cita-cita saya kesana. Bahasa mandarin, bodo amatlah bukan bahasa gue ini, udah males ngartiin berparagraf-paragraf Hanzi tanpa ada Pinyinnya, tapi lancar aja tuh apalagi pas bagian nǚ ama nàn pèng yǒu, hahaha... Agama, tiap hari ibadah, so? Tangan gue udah gatel ngebet nulis ni fict!

_Last, read FOR review!_

**.**

**Regards,**

**FAZA Phantomhive**


	2. Chapter 2

_London, Lt. Scott Kirkland's House—19.00 GMT_

Dua minggu setelahnya...

Matahari telah bersembunyi pada horizonnya, membuat langit kota London menjadi gelap. Scott berjalan terpincang-pincang meniti halaman rumah sambil membawa ransel besar di punggung tegapnya. Arthur yang sedari tadi menunggunya di ambang pintu segera membawakan ransel besar tersebut, kemudian mengekor dibelakang Scott hingga keduanya hilang dibalik pintu jati berukiran sederhana di sudut-sudutnya.

"Nanti malam aku akan berangkat." Scott melepas boot tentaranya yang berlapis lumpur setalah bokongnya dengan sempurna menindih kursi makan, sementara Arthur menata piring.

Arthur mengelap alat makan _stainless steel _dengan lap berwarna marun. "Jam berapa?"

"Sekitar jam tiga pagi." Jawab Scott mantap, seraya melepas tiga kancing teratas seragam lapangan bermotif loreng tersebut, ia kemudian bangkit menuju wastafel.

"Berapa lama kau ditugaskan di perbatasan?" Arthur membuka tutup panci, asap putih berlomba-lomba mengepul di udara, ia mengambil centong sayur kemudian mengaduk sup ayam buatannya itu.

"Entahlah... mungkin sampai tak ada lagi suara tembakan dan mortir." Jelas Scott sambil menggulung lengan panjangnya hingga ke siku, setelah itu memutar keran agar butiran bening yang mengalir membasuh jemari dan kuku-kukunya yang sudah sewarna tanah. Sudah lama ia berbaur dengan alam liar, mempersiapkan diri untuk tugas besok dan seterusnya. Dia benar-benar seorang pemimpin kompi sejati.

"Kakimu yang luka itu sudah sembuh?" Arthur duduk di kursi makan sambil menatap punggung kakaknya.

"Belum."

"Lalu, kau tetap akan ikut kesana?" alis tebal milik Arthur bertaut.

Scott tak menjawab. Baginya, kawat berduri yang merobek betis kanannya pada latihan pekan lalu tidak akan berpengaruh padanya di arena nanti. Perdamaian, pengorbanan, dan kesetiaan itu lebih berarti daripada dua belas jahitan di betisnya.

Scott duduk berhadapan dengan Arthur. Sementara si pirang menuang sup yang masih hangat itu pada piring keramik kakaknya, setelah itu pada piringnya. Bau harum daging ayam menguar di ruang makan yang hanya ditempati dua kakak-beradik itu.

Keduanya menyantap makan malam dalam keheningan.

**.**

Scott sedang merokok di beranda rumah sambil memutar-mutar _tune_ radio tua yang sedari tadi hanya menyiarkan berita pemberontakan. Meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan bulan terarak semakin tinggi di langit. Arthur yang kala itu telah dibalut piyama biru menghampirinya. Hanya ada sebuah kursi di beranda, maka Arthur berjongkok di sebelah kakaknya. Melihat hal itu, Scott segera mematikan rokoknya pada asbak tanah liat, hasil karya sang adik ketika duduk di bangku sekolah menengah umum. Tak pernah sekalipun ia merokok di depan adiknya, kalaupun 'Ya' Scott akan memberi jarak.

"Kau bilang akan berangkat jam 3, kenapa tidak tidur?" Arthur menghentikan dengkuran jangkrik di semak sana.

"Aku gelisah."

Arthur memeluk lututnya, menjaga agar hawa dingin tidak begitu menusuk tulang meski sudah memasuki musim semi. "Apakah aku akan begitu saat akan dikirim ke perbatasan?"

"Harusnya kita lahir lebih awal." Benar rupanya Scott teramat gelisah. Ia tak tahu, apakan nanti ia pulang membawa tubuhnya yang lengkap, atau malah hanya membawa nama saja, entahlah. _Who's know?_

"Jadi, kau menyerah dengan ini?" celetuk Arthur.

Ia menatap _emerald _milik Arthur. "Bukan. Maksudku—" Scott bingung ingin berkata apa. Ia menggaruk rambut merah cepaknya yang berkilau mamantulkan cahaya lampu. "—ma-maksudku, aku ini—" Jeda lagi, "—akh! Aku ini kuat, lebih kuat darimu. Aku juga berani, lebih berani darimu, Arth!"

'Narsis sekali sih!' pikir Arthur, ia jadi teringat karibnya yang berasal dari Jerman Timur—yang tak kalah narsis dengan perkataan Scott barusan—si Prussia bernama Gilbert Belischdmit yang selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah 'Orang _terAWESOME_ se-jagad raya'. Huh! Sekarang banyak sekali manusia yang menganut paham 'narsisme'. (_What_ _the_—)

Arthur mengatupkan belah bibirnya yang tak sadar sedari tadi terbuka karena fantasi liar tentang si _awesome _Gilbert yang lewat tanpa izin. Arthur berdehem pelan. "Aku ingin bertemu Alana." Arthur merajuk.

"Aku yakin dia bersama Will dan North. Nanti setelah perang ini berakhir, aku akan mencari tahu tentang mereka." Jelas Scott. "Aku hanya kasihan pada Peter kecil—"

"—dia mati muda." Ujar keduanya bersamaan tanpa rencana. Lalu keheningan melanda, jangkrik berdendang kembali.

Si bungsu, Peter, meninggal ketika pemberontakan di kota kelahiran Arthur terjadi. Tak ada yang tahu lubang peluru sudah bersarang di dadanya, ketika Alana—kembaran North yang sama-sama lahir di tanah Irlandia—menggendongnya kabur dari rumah bersama yang lain. Mereka baru mengetahui si bungsu sudah tak bernyawa saat tiba di kota seberang. Saat itu, usianya 7 tahun. Pemberontakan selenjutnya terjadi di kota tempat mereka mengungsi, setelah itu mereka terpisah tanpa tahu kabar. Scott membawa Arthur ke London, kota yang masih aman. Si sulung, Scott yang bertindak sebagai pengganti ayah sangat terpukul, ia sangat marah pada para pemberontak itu, dan memilih menjadi tentara—AU yang ditugaskan di darat—untuk melampiaskan dendamnya.

"Hey, kau tidak kedinginan dengan baju tipis begitu?" Scott membuyarkan pikiran Arthur yang mengawang-awang.

Arthur memandang jemari kakinya yang memutih, menandakan ia kedinginan.

"Tidurlah." Pandangan Scott lurus ke jalan.

"Tidak, aku pikir ketika nanti aku sudah tergabung bersama RAF dan ditugaskan ke perbatasan, 'ke alam liar' maksudku, disana akan lebih dingin lagi dari ini."

"Kau yakin akan mendaftarkan diri?"

"Kau yang menyuruhku. Lagipula kau sudah menaruh namaku di daftar divisi selanjutnya. Jadi, buat apa aku menolak lagi?" Arthur mendengus kesal atas perbuatan kakaknya. "Kau juga telah memangkas rambutku seenaknya seperti sekarang!" Arthur menunjuk rambut cepaknya yang petal-petal disana sini.

"Nanti akan di rapikan ketika kau sudah bergabung." Jelasnya enteng. "Tidurlah, aku juga sudah ngantuk." Scott bangkit dan meregangkan persendiannya, disusul Arthur.

**_RAF_**

_London, Lt. Scott Kirkland's House—07.30 GMT_

Pagi-pagi sekali Scott meninggalkan rumah kecilnya, pemberian dari Angkatan Udara sebagai Letnan terbaik satu divisi. Ia pergi tanpa membangunkan Arthur, meninggalkan surat di meja makan beserta berkas-berkas asuransi yang beberapa hari ini diurus Scott untuk berjaga, jikalau ia tak kembali nanti.

Alarm yang bertengger di nakas kamar Arthur meraung nyaring, membuat si empunya kewalahan menggapai benda kotak tersebut untuk meredam suaranya. Setelah alarmnya mati, Arthur membenamkan kembali wajahnya kedalam bantal. Lama sekali ia dalam posisi seperti itu. Biasanya Scott akan membuka pintu kamarnya kasar, membentaknya supaya bangun, atau bahkan menyiramnya dengan sebaskom air dingin kalau dia tidak bangun juga.

SCOTT! Arthur teringat Scott.

Mata hijau itu langsung terbelalak mengingat kakaknya yang 'katanya' hari ini akan dikirim ke perbatasan itu. Langsung saja tanpa basa-basi lagi ia menyingkap selimut tebalnya dan berlari kearah kamar sang kakak yang bersebrangan dengan kamarnya.

Kosong. Hanya angin pagi yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi meniup _gordyn_ biru tua—warna favorit Scott—kamar kakaknya yang sangat rapi. Berbeda dengan kamar Arthur yang sepanjang hari berantakan dengan barang-barang yang diletakkan sembarangan. Arthur tercengang seketika.

"Kenapa kau tak pamit padaku?" lirih Arthur, ia duduk di sisi ranjang kakaknya yang ternyata hanya kasur berisi kapuk yang keras. Kenapa kakaknya tak pernah cerita tentang kasur keras ini, padahal kakaknya itu membelikannya _spring_ _bed_ yang harganya tak bisa dibilang murah. Scott memang penyayang kepada adik-adiknya yang berjumlah lima orang dikurang satu—sekarang, tapi sifat pengasihnya itu hilang kalau dia sudah dibuat jengah dengan sesuatu, misalnya sifat berandal Arthur, mungkin. Tapi bukankah hal seperti itu _natural_?

Arthur melihat meja kakaknya yang bersebelahan dengan jendela. Rapi, tak ada tumpukan buku disana, karena semua itu sudah ditata apik dalam lemari di sisi kanannya. Bahkan buku-buku tersebut sudah dikelompokkannya. Ada sejarah, taktik berperang, majalah, tumpukan koran, bahkan _doujin. _(_What the—_)

Tegak lurus dengan ekor ranjang, ada lemari pendek untuk pakaian. Diatasnya berjejer foto berbingkai rapi. Ada foto keluarga Kirkland yang masih lengkap; ayah, ibu, Scott, Alana dan North, Will, Arthur, serta Peter, semunya tersenyum, di belakangnya ada panorama sungai Thames yang membeku. Arthur ingat, foto tersebut diambil saat natal di London sepuluh tahun yang lalu, pantas saja pinggiran kertas film tersebut meski sudah dibingkai tetap berwarna kekuningan. Di sisi-sisinya ada foto masing-masing anggota keluarga kami. Apakah ini alasan Scott menegak luruskan lemari pakaian dengan ranjangnya, supaya ia bisa melihat wajah kami yang terpisah, untuk melepas rindu?

Arthur tak mau Scott marah ketika pulang nanti melihat kamarnya berantakan. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar setelah menutup jendela yang terbuka, ia tak ingin ada seekor lalatpun masuk ke kamar bersih kakaknya.

Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini Arthur semakin mencintai Scott.

**_RAF_**

_London, Vargas café—14.00 GMT_

Seperti biasa, Arthur senang sekali duduk dalam _café _milik Vargas bersaudara. Selain _Earl Grey-_nya terdengar enak, ia juga bersahabat baik dengan si konyol Feliciano Vargas, adik Lovino Vargas yang juga berpembawaan tegas seperti Scott, meski terkadang ia konyol juga seperti adiknya.

Kebetulan Feli, sapaan akrab Arthur pada pemuda sebayanya yang memiliki sehelai rambut yang mencuat ke atas bagaikan karakter kartun yang berasal dari Asia Tenggara (_What the—_), dia sedang gilirannya menjaga _café _sederhana tersebut selagi kakaknya—yang Arthur dengar juga tergabung dengan RAF, tapi tidak dikirim ke perbatasan—latihan militer.

"Kudengar kau mencalonkan diri sebagai anggota RAF, benar begitu?" Feliciano mengulurkan secangkir _Earl Grey _kesukaan pemuda _England _itu.

"Ya, semuanya berkat Scott." Arthur mengendus aroma teh tersebut, ia belum mau meminumnya sebelum teh tersebut terasa lebih baik di mulut.

"Aku juga akan kesana."

Arthur mendelik mendengarnya. "Kau..." Arthur tak percaya.

Feliciano mengangguk-angguk lama, barulah ia menjawab. "Ada kebijakan baru dari Ratu, semua anak lelaki yang berusia antara 17-35 wajib ikut latihan militer. Kau tak mendengarnya?"

Arthur menggeleng. "Sudah lama aku tidak menyalakan televisi." Jelasnya, kemudian mencoba menyesap teh yang agak mendingan.

"Aku sudah tak sabar mengenakan kemeja biru dan jas dengan pangkat-pangkat yang berjejer." Si rambut cokelat muda itu mulai berkhayal. "Apalagi jika nanti aku lulus dan mendapat sertifikat pilot, mengendarai _Tornado GR4_ seperti burung rajawali yang perkasa. Atau menerjunkan pasukan di wilayah perbatasan." lanjutnya.

Arthur tak acuh, ia menyesap _Earl Grey_-nya perlahan.

Keduanya terdiam hingga suara televisi di sudut ruangan terdengar jelas membawakan berita.

_Selamat sore pemirsa,_

_Kembali lagi bersama saya dalam sekilas berita sore._

_Tadi siang sekitar pukul 13, _RoyalAirForce_ berniat menurunkan 4 kompi; _Alpha_, _Bravo_, _Charlie_, dan _Delta_ pada daerah tepian Sungai Ause yang dianggap aman, untuk menggempur daerah Sheffield yang dikuasai para pemberontak. Sayangnya, terjadi penyadapan informasi oleh pihak lawan sehingga pasukan terpaksa terjun darurat setelah dua pesawat lainnya ditembak jatuh._

_Diperkirakan tidak ada yang selamat dalam penerjunan mendadak di siang hari tersebut. Karena _AirForce_ kehilangan kontak sama sekali dengan 84 orang yang diterjunkan._

_Demikian sekilas berita sore kami laporkan dari sumber yang akurat._

_Selamat beraktivitas kembali, sampai jumpa._

**_RAF_**

_Lincoln, RAF Squadron—07.00 GMT_

Ratusan _Aircraftman_ yang hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos dan celana kargo berkumpul di lapangan terbang squadron udara Lincoln. Menghadap tiang bendera setinggi 8 meter yang di pucuknya berkibar bendera _Union Jack _dengan gagahnya. Seorang berperawakan Asia-Eropa menaiki podium dengan lambang RAF ditengahnya—sebuah lingkaran berwarna emas dengan burung Albatross sebagai lambang pemerintahan di tengah motto '_Per_ _Ardua_ _Ad_ _Astra'_ yang melingkarinya serta mahkota di bagian utara lambang.

Marsekal Satria Herlaut membacakan pidatonya dengan menggebu-gebu, hingga suaranya bergaung di sudut-sudut squadron.

_Kalau kita gagal itu biasa._

_Kalau kita berselisih, itu juga biasa._

_Tapi kalau kita gagal karena perselisihan dan menyebabkan perpecahan, idiot namanya!_

_Kerahkah jiwa muda kalian untuk bangsa!_

_Habisi para pemberontak yang telah menjatuhkan harga diri bangsa!_

_Pukul dan sikat!_

_Jangan sampai tanah dan udara kita diinjak-injak para keparat itu!_

_Berlatihlah, kemudian berangkat ke medan juang sebagai patriot bangsa, sebagai mortir bangsa, sebagai peluru bangsa, sebagai tiang kekuatan berdirinya bangsa yang tak mau diinjak-injak harga dirinya!_

_Serukan ke pelosok negeri, bahwa kami kaum muda, calon lelaki pembela bangsa siap menjadi pelindung untuk mereka yang lemah!_

_Kita bersatu melawan kehinaan ini, untuk Britania Raya yang damai!_

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh, tak kalah kuatnya dengan si pembaca pidato yang telah membakar ratusan jiwa pemuda dihadapannya. Pemerintah sudah bulat akan mengirim mereka untuk menghabisi para pemberontak yang tidak mau diajak berdamai. Wilayah cakupan para pemberontak itu akan terus melebar, harus di hentikan. Mereka tak mau, berdamai secara halus, maka Ratu memilih cara yang cukup keras, yaitu _**battle**_.

**.**

Arthur bersama para pemuda yang lainnya mengantri di depan gedung pertemuan, sambil menenteng barang bawaan masing-masing dari kampung halaman. Mengantri untuk mendapatkan atribut latihan, penyeleksian barang bawaan, pencukuran rambut, serta hal-hal yang harus di persiapkan untuk menjadi seorang _Aircraftman_.

Arthur duduk di kursi kayu panjang sambil bersandar pada tembok. Ia mendekap ransel besar dan menaruh dagu di atasnya. Ini sudah seminggu sejak informasi mengenai hilangnya 4 kompi disebar. Belum ada kabar tentang nasib kakaknya, apakah ia masih hidup, atau sudah berbaring dalam telungkupan bendera _Union Jack_?Arthur sangat berharap kakaknya itu masih hidup, apa yang harus ia katakan pada Alana kalau kakak sulung mereka telah mati setelah kematian si bungsu?

"Boleh aku duduk?" sapa seorang bertubuh jangkung ber_orb emerald _yang identik dengan milik Arthur sementara rambutnya sewarna _brownish _yang biasa Alana dan ibu Arthur buat untuk piknik saat musim semi.

Arthur hanya mengangguk masih dengan dagu yang bertumpu.

"_Gracias_..." katanya.

Arthur hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Apakah menjadi seorang pembela bangsa membuatmu murung?" pemuda yang belum Arthur ketahui namanya itu membuka termin pertanyaan tentang dirinya.

"Tidak, aku murung karena sesuatu yang lain daripada ini. Bahkan kupikir menjadi bunga bangsa itu lebih menyenangkan daripada harus berdiam diri dirumah tanpa pekarjaan." Jelas Arthur mulai mau bicara.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya si rambut cokelat.

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland dari London." Jelasnya lagi.

"OW! London, kota yang jauh dari sini, ya?" ia terperanjat. "Aku Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, panggil Antonio sudah cukup." Pemuda _brownish _itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Namamu aneh." Celetuk Arthur kasar.

Antonio hanya tersenyum memaklumi. "Aku keturunan _Spain, _tapi tinggal di Manchester."

Aku lebih terperanjat lagi mendengarnya sampai tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Kotanya telah dihancurkan para pemberontak.

"Makam orang tuaku disana, aku berharap kita bisa bersama-sama memukul mundur mereka supaya aku dapat berziarah dengan tenang, juga orang tuaku damai dalam pusaranya." Ia berharap sambil menatap langit seolah berbicara kepada Tuhan.

"Aku juga. Aku ingin mencari kakak-kakakku, terutama kakakku yang pertama."

"Kau berasal dari Manchester juga?"

"Birmingham."

"Ooo..." bibir Antonio membulat sempurna. "Kau terpisah dimana? Aku juga berpisah dengan keluarga besarku saat pengungsian."

"Kakakku bersama 4 kompi yang hilang itu. Aku berharap dia menjadi salah satu yang masih bernyawa."

**_To Be Continue_**

**AN : **Aku ambil ide pidato pak Satria Herlaut dari pidatonya Pak Karno pada 27 Juli 1963 untuk Malaysia dengan 80 persen perubahan.

Saya tak mengerti apa-apa soal ketentaraan RAF, jadi saya pake yang saya ketahui. Lagian ini **fanfiction**. Yang saya tahu, AU punya tentara darat dan laut juga, AL punya tentara udara dan darat, juga AD punya tentara laut dan udara. Karena AU juga punya tentara yang perang di darat, kalau hanya bermain pesawat-pesawatan personilnya dikiit dong. Kalau AD gak punya pesawat dan kapal, mereka bagaimana bisa menjelajah. Kalau AL hanya punya marinir, ngapain punya kapal induk. Sebenernya sih, di film yang saya tonton; AL, AD, sama AU bekerja sama satu sama lain. Tapi biarlah saya menghayal, siapa tahu ada yang terinspirasi, wkwkwk...

Chapter ini mellow sekali ya? Faza lagi hilang ide.

Maaf kalau saya nantinya akan menelantarkan fict ini, saya sedang banyak kepanitiaan yang harus dijalani. Plus report saya jelek!

Last,

"_Jadikanlah kegagalan sebagai buah tangan yang manis_

_di masa depan..."_

—_Faza Phantomhive—_

**.**

**Regards**

**FAZA Phantomhive**


	3. Chapter 3

_Lincoln, RAF Squadron—12.00 GMT_

Jum'at yang sangat berat bagi kompi _Alpha_. Disaat kompi yang lain beristirahat dalam tendanya, mereka berdiri dibawah terik matahari yang menyengat hingga ke tulang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ide dari sang pelatih yang amat di 'cintai' oleh para _Alpha_, Capt. Ludwing Beilschmidt—pelatih kompi _Alpha_ yang tegas, paling ditakuti, dan menyabalkan. Keras, itulah yang menggambarkan seseorang yang lahir di tanah 'Tentara Merah, Nazi'. Setiap Jum'at, hanya dia yang mengadakan inspeksi dadakan bagi para _aircraftman_-nya.

"Hey, kau yang di baris kedua!" bentaknya dari jauh, langkahnya beradu tanah berpasir dengan tegas dan berwibawa.

"_Yes, Sir_!" sahut si _aircraftman_—setara _privat_ atau prajurit—dengan dada di busungkan, senjata manual yang tadinya berjajar bahu kanan, kini disilangkannya depan dada.

"Siapa namamu?" Ludwing berdiri mengintrogasi _aircraftman _yang ditegurnya.

"Feliciano Vargas, _Sir_!" jawabnya tangkas.

"Kau tahu ini adalah angkatan bersenjata?"

"_Yes I know, Sir_!"

"Maka, BERHENTILAH BERDANSA DI TEMPATMU!" bentak Ludwing dengan keras.

"Tapi kami sudah berdiri di sini sekitar 2 jam yang lalu." Elak pemuda asal Italia tersebut.

Ludwing merebut _M1 Garand_—sebenarnya ini senjata asal Amerika—yang di sandang dengan dua tangan oleh si rambut _brownish_. "Kau mau jadi seorang RAF?"

"_Yes Sir_!"

"Kau ingin menghancurkan tengkorak para pemberontak itu?"

"_YES SIR_!"

"Kau ingin menciptakan kedamaian untuk Great Britain?"

"_YES SIR_!"

"LARI!" perintahnya, tak jarang ia memberikan hukuman pada Feliciano yang sering karena keberaniannya mengelak kata-kata sang kapten. "_3 miles up, 3 miles down!_"

Setelah Feliciano pergi dengan kakinya menaiki bukit setinggi 3 mil, Ludwing kembali pada posisinya di hadapan 24 _aircraftman _yang berdiri layaknya patung.

"Siapa yang berani melawan pimpinan kalian sepertinya?!" ia berjalan mondar mandir menatap satu persatu wajah anak didiknya yang merinding disko.

Tak ada satupun yang berani bicara.

"_Great!_" ujarnya terdengar puas. "Hari ini saya beserta beberapa perwira pilihan akan melakukan sidak barang terlarang. Matthew dan Roderich, kalian ikut saya." Perintahnya sambil berlalu. "Berdiri disini sampai kami selesai melakukan sidak asrama kalian!" ujarnnya tegas.

"Pst... berharaplah kumpulan puisimu tidak diambilnya." Bisik Arthur pada Antonio yang berdiri di sampingnya, disusul tawa dari yang lain.

"_I'll kill you_!" ancamnya juga sambil berbisik.

Ludwing tiba-tiba berbalik. "Hey, aku mendengar kalian!" teriaknya.

"So-Sorry Sir!" sahut Arthur dan Antonio bersamaan, yang lain menahan tawa.

**.**

BRUKKK...

Tumpukan barang-barang yang dianggap barang terlarang dijatuhkan ke tanah, jumlahnya lumayan banyak dan bermacam-macam jenisnya.

"Siapa yang memiliki ini?!" Ludwing mengangkat beberapa majalah bersampul '_sexy lady'. _"_Porn Magazine." _Ia membaca tulisan sampul majalah tersebut. "Pornografi, selundupan!" katanya dengan keras, ia melempar majalah tersebut ke tanah.

"Itu milik Francis Bonnefoy." Jawab Roderich, ia tahu lelaki berkebangsaan Prancis itu memandangnya tak suka.

Ludwing mengambil sebuah botol _whisky _yang masih berisi setengah. "Siapa yang berani membawanya ke asrama?!" pekiknya keras sambil mengacungkan botol kaca berisi cairan kuning kecoklatan ke udara. "Minuman keras juga barang selundupan!" jelasnya.

"Saya menemukannya dalam lemari milik Gilbert." Kali ini Matthew mengeluarkan suara aslinya.

"Dan aku pikir kau memilikinya dalam kamarmu, _bruder_!" Gilbert angkat bicara dalam barisan. Baru saja ia membuat adik kecilnya itu malu di depan yang lain sehingga ia hanya memelototinya dari jauh tanpa bicara.

"Dan ini—" Ludwing mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas yang dijepit, Antonio menunduk dibuatnya. "Bagaimana bisa Antonio Carriedo Fernandez membuat ratusan puisi, sementara kita disini fokus berlatih?" ceramahnya. "_A mi amor... _kepada cintaku..." ia membaca sebaris kalimat pada puisi milik Antonio.

"Apakah barang pribadi yang bersifat rahasia juga barang seludupan, _Sir?_" Matthew sedikit takut, karena ia juga memiliki boneka beruang kutub yang dinamainya Kumajirou dalam lemari, beruntung sekali dia yang melalukan sidak hari ini.

"Tidak juga." Ludwing menggulung bundelan kertas itu lalu memasukannya ke saku celana. "Kupikir kompi kalian adalah yang terburuk, kita bukan kompi _Dog_, bukan pula kompi _Fox_! Kita ini kompi _Alpha _yang nantinya akan selalu berada pada barisan terdepan. _Understand_?!"

"_YES SIR!"_

"Bulan ini tidak ada libur. Kita fokus berlatih!"

Semburat kecewa terpampang jelas di wajah ke dua puluh empat _aircraftman _yang sama-sama mengalami nasib buruk. Antara beruntung dan tidak beruntung para _Alpha_ memiliki pelatih seperti Ludwing yang terkadang baik, tapi suatu hari dapat pula berubah seperti A. Hitler.

**_RAF_**

_Behind Bars—Deep Night_

Air hujan mulai mengalir jatuh dari lubang kecil pada atap ruangan yang gelap, lembab, dan bau pesing itu. Butiran bening mulai membasahi pipi seorang perwira _Royal Air Force _yang terbaring bersama tulisan Scott K. yang tersamarkan oleh noda lumpur pada _badge _namanya di lantai sel yang kotor; dengan sisa-sisa makanan basi, kotoran tikus, dan genangan air yang menguarkan bau pesing di pojok ruangan, diduga merupakan urin penghuni sel sebelumnya.

Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka setelah kesekian kali air hujan membasahi pipi. Ia mengerjapkan mata gioknya berkali-kali untuk menghilangkan rasa pening di kepala setelah sekian lama tak sadarkan diri. Tangan kirinya dikerahkan untuk menemukan penyebab rasa perih di dahi kirinya, ia tak ingat sama sekali tentang apa yang terjadi terakhir kali. "Akh!" pekiknya saat jemari berlapis lumpur itu menyentuh luka menganga dan masih mengeluarkan darah.

"_Sir_..." panggil seseorang di sel yang terpisah oleh jeruji baja. "Kau sudah sadar?" orang itu memastikan meski suaranya disamarkan oleh air hujan yang semakin keras membentur atap.

Scott mencoba menoleh, namun bahu kanannya yang terlihat tidak biasa tak mengizinkan, jadilah ia hanya mengerang tak karuan sambil mengumpat kasar cukup lama. Perlahan ia mencoba menggeser tubuhnya dengan kaki yang sudah tak terbalut _boots _untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil.

"_Sir, _tempatmu akan segara digenangi air hujan, bergelaklah dari posisimu." Perintahnya.

Scott memperhatikan sekitar, benar saja sebagian kakinya telah masuk ke kubangan air, dan itu membuat tiga perempat celananya basah. "_I'm trying." _Suaranya serak. Ia mencoba merayap dengan kaki dan tangan kirinya menuju pojok ruangan yang lebih kering dan bersih, mendekati orang yang meneriakinya tadi.

Scott mendesah lega setelah punggungnya bersandar pada dinding, ia juga menyandarkan kepalanya pada sel pembatas antara selnya dengan orang tadi. "Siapa namamu—" ia melirik tanda pangkat pada lengan kiri pemuda yang terlihat lebih muda dalam remang-remang. "—sersan?" ia melengkapi.

"Toris Lorinaitis, _Sir_."

Scott mengangguk sambil mengatur nafas. "Apa kita hanya berdua disini, kemana prajurit dan perwira yang lain?" ia memegang bahu kanannya yang nyeri lagi.

Toris hanya memberikan gelengan pelan.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik yang satu sel bersama Toris mendekat. "Para pemberontak itu menguliti mereka yang berhasil selamat dalam wilayah pemberontakan." Jelasnya.

Toris memandang tak percaya, kemudian menjambaki rambur cokelat tuanya frustasi. Sementara Scott hanya menghela nafas panjang dan berat.

"Mereka melakukan hal serupa pada pasukanku beberapa bulan lalu." Katanya. "Aku dari _Royal Army_. Beruntunglah kita masih diberi umur panjang meski suatu hari nanti kita juga akan dibunuh seperti yang lain." Ungkapnya.

Scott dan Toris terdiam cukup lama sampai terdengar suara _boots_ pemberontak beradu dengan tangga beton menuju bawah tanah—lokasi tahanan. Pria dengan kain yang melilit wajahnya—seperti tentara Taliban di Afganistan—menghampiri sel yang didiami Scott. Tak ada yang berani bicara sampai orang itu menggeret Scott ke atas dengan kasar, entah kemana.

Toris dan lelaki yang belum diketahui namanya itu terdiam, pasrah.

**.**

Scott sempat berpikir bahwa para pemberontak itu tak lain adalah teroris dari Timur Tengah yang sedang marak di perdengarkan akhir-akhir ini. Dari melihat pakaian mereka dan senjata yang digunakan. Tapi ternyata pikirannya salah setelah salah seorang dari mereka yang sepertinya pemimpin pemberontakan ini angkat bicara. Ia menggunakan bahasa _Anglo-Welsh,_ seperti menggunakan bentuk pernyataan beserta penempatan subjek dan kata kerja setelah predikat. Kulit putih dengan rambut pirang, mereka benar-benar berasal dari Inggris.

Scott berdiri di bawah hujan, kedua lengannya di cengkram kuat oleh algojo berkulit hitam. Hujan yang sudah membuat baju Scott basah sudah tak terasa dingin lagi di kulit, padahal hembusan nafasnya sudah mengembun. Ia hanya bisa merasakan ngilu luar biasa pada bahu kanannya yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan tarik menarik orang-orang tak punya hati seperti mereka.

Scott pun sudah tak peduli apa yang akan orang-orang ini akan lakukan padanya. Menghancurkan tengkoraknya dengan sebutir peluru, atau menggantungnya dan menjadikan pajangan maupun tugu, entahlah. Mati hari ini ia rela, tapi dia akan lebih puas lagi jika berhasil membunuh mereka atas kematian si bungsu dan ayahnya.

**_RAF_**

_Royal Air Force's Mess—20.00 GMT_

"Aku bingung, kenapa hanya kompi _Alpha_ yang berbuat lebih. Ada sekitar 8 kompi disini, tapi hanya kita yang selalu berlatih di hari Minggu, berjalan setiap malam hari dengan membawa perlengkapan perang. Aku bingung pada Ludwing, apakah dia membenci kita?" Keluh Arthur diatas ranjang bertingkat, posisinya diatas ranjang Antonio.

Antonio tak menyahut, ia sibuk menulis puisi. Dia sama sekali tidak jera setelah bundelan puisinya disita Ludwing tadi siang.

Tak mendengar ada jawaban, Arthur menoleh ke bawah.

"_What_?" tanya Antonio melihat sebuah kepala tersembul, Arthur mendelik. "Tanyakan saja pada kakaknya." Antonio asal menyahut, ia terus menggoreskan tinta pada kertas.

Arthur menoleh pada Matthew yang satu pangkat diatasnya, ia sedang membaca buku. "Matt, apa kau berpikiran sama denganku?"

"_I don't think so_..." sahutnya dengan gelombang mikro. "Soal Ludwing maksudmu?"

"YA!"

"Menurutku dia tidak jahat!" elak Matthew kembali menekuni bukunya.

"Dia mencintaimu lho..." celetuk Francis dengan nada genit. Ia mengedip-kedipkan matanya kearah Arthur, membuat si _England _bergidik jijik.

"Ludwing tidak jahat." Kali ini Gilbert, kakak Ludwing yang menyahut. "Kami terbiasa di perlakukan kasar di Jerman sana. Didikan yang kami terima lebih keras dari ini."

"Benar sekali, _aru_. Tentara yang paling mengerikan adalah Jerman, _aru_. Kau masih ingat masa-masa A. Hitler, _aru_?" Yao si pemilik wajah bulat bermata sipit itu juga berbicara.

"Tapi yang lebih penting dari ini semua adalah dalam perang nanti. Kita tidak lagi merasakan kalau Ludwing-lah yang paling keras. Alam yang akan berbicara." Kiku pemilik kulit langsat dari daratan Asia Timur ikut menimpali.

"Kau tahu, nanti ketika perang akan lebih kejam dibanding ini. Kau dan musuh ada pada jarak yang dekat." Si _Hero _mulai bercuap-cuap. "Aku sering menonton film tentang perang, Amerika memproduksi banyak sekali!"

"Kapan kita akan di terjunkan?" Feliks pria bermbut pirang dari Polandia bertanya. Pertanyaannya seakan angin muson bagi mereka.

Apa itu perang sebenarnya? Dan perdamaian?

**_RAF_**

_Behind Bars—Early Morning_

Bukan tetesan air lagi yang membangunkan Scott dari pingsannya, sinar matahari yang hangat mengusik tidur pria lima adik itu lewat celah yang berbeda dari semalam.

"Kau sudah sadar, _Sir_?"

Wajah Toris yang pertama kali Scott lihat pagi ini, dan beruntunglah dia sekarang satu sel bersama orang-orang yang dikenalnya dalam keadaan hidup.

"Kau sudah pingsan sebelum orang-orang itu mengembalikanmu kemari. Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu, _Sir_?" tanya Toris lagi.

Scott tak menjawab, kerongkongannya kering. Seluruh tubuhnya memar, bahkan saking sakitnya ia tak dapat merasakan pundaknya yang membengkak.

"Mereka mengintrogasi para perwira yang ditahan untuk membeberkan kelemahan tentara Inggris, memberikan info tentang penyerbuan. Jika tak dijawab mereka mencambuknya dan berakhir hantaman bokong senjata di kepala hingga pingsan." Jelas pemuda yang Toris kenal dengan panggilan akrab Neth itu. "Aku pernah diintrogasi sebanyak 3 kali. Mereka takkan menyerah sebelum mandapat jawaban, mereka akan terus memukulmu sampai memberikan jawaban. Meski pada akhirnya kau berakhir menyedihkan." Mata cokelatnya tidak menampakkan kebohongan sama sekali.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu, seorang perwira, tetap hidup disini?" tanya Toris.

Neth belum mau menjawab. Ia menarik dirinya ke pojok ruangan sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Kau membeberkan sesuatu tentang negara?" tanya Toris lagi, dia mulai curiga pada lelaki ini, sudah berapa banyak yang ia beberkan kepada para pemberontak.

"Aku—" ucapannya terputus, ia ragu mengungkapkannya. "—aku membocorkan waktu penerjunan _Royal Air Force—_" ia menghela nafas. "—yap, penerjunan kalian." Neth mengungkapkan kesalahan fatal itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Wajah Toris merah padam, tangannya yang pada awlanya digunakan untuk membantu Scott duduk bersandar dikepalnya kuat-kuat. Satu pukulan telak mengenai pipi lelaki yang berasal dari negeri Tulip, di iringi dengan beberapa pukulan lagi, tapi Neth tidak membalas ia menikmati semuanya.

"Toris hentikan!" pekik Scott. Tapi si pemilik bola mata hijau itu acuh pada sang letnan. Maka, di_tackle_-lah kaki bawahannya tersebut.

"Kau keterlaluan, bangsat!" maki Toris diselingi umpatan kotor.

"Tenanglah sersan." Scott langsung terduduk dan merangkul bahu Toris dengan lengan kirinya. "Tenangkan dirimu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, 'anak haram' ini telah membunuh banyak jiwa!" Toris masih diliputi amarah, dadanya naik turun seiring kemarahannya.

"Tenangkanlah dirimu seperti jiwa damai yang pergi jauh ke langit ketujuh." Bisik Scott.

Toris mengatur nafasnya, matanya ia pejamkan untuk mencari ketenangan. Tapi bayangan pada malam pembantaian itu selalu tergambar dalam benaknya, bagaimana sahabat-sahabatnya dibunuh dengan cara yang keji.

"Relaks." Bisik Scott lagi di telinga Toris. Pemuda itu merespon, ia melepas dekapan Scott kemudian merangkak ke pojok ruangan."

"Kalian pernah dengar cerita seorang nenek dan cucunya yang masih balita dalam melindungi rahasian negara?"

Neth dan Toris bersama-sama menggeleng.

Scott mulai bercerita. Pada masa kekuasaan Belanda di Indonesia, ada seorang nenek bersama cucunya tinggal di tengah hutan. Kemudian kompeni Belanda mendatangi rumahnya, mengintrogasi kedua orang lemah itu dengan senjata. Para kompeni menanyakan markas tentara Merah Putih, namun si nenek bilang, 'Bunuh cucuku dulu, baru aku akan beri tahu dimana.' Si cucu yang tak mengerti apa-apa itu akhirnya dibunuhnya. Lalu tinggallah si nenek. Para kompeni menagih janji usai membunuh cucunya, namun ia tetap tidak memberi tahu. Pada akhirnya, kedua orang yang sebelumnya tak berarti apa-apa bagi perjuangan bangsa Indonesia itu memberikan sebuah arti penting. Mereka memang lemah, mereka tak mampu membawa Indonesia pada kemerdekaan, tapi jika mereka memberi tahu dimana markas tentara Merah Putih itu berada, sama saja seperti mereka membawa negeri mereka sendiri lebih dalam keterpurukan.

"Kita berada dalam sel ini dalam kondisi lemah. _No guns, no armys_... yang hanya bisa kita lalukan hanya menunggu ajal atau keajaiban, jangan kau korbankan sahabatmu diluar sana untuk keburukan. Pelajaran bagimu Neth."

**.**

"_Breakfast_..." seorang pemberontak melemparkan 3 keping roti dan susu ke dalam sel yang dihuni 3 orang itu.

Toris mengumpulkan makanan yang berserakan di lantai, untunglah semua itu mendarat pada lantai yang kering. Roti sebesar piringan CD itu nampaknya harus dibagi dua jika ingin malam nanti tidak kelaparan. Roti itupun hanya sebagian yang dapat dimakan, sebagian lagi ditumbuhi _Rhizopus stolonifer _yang tidak bagus bagi kesehatan, sementara kaleng susunya kalau kau sedang beruntung _expired date_nya belum terlewat.

Toris membagi roti miliknya jadi dua, kemudian membersihkannya dari jamur berwarna hijau tua hingga ke akarnya, roti yang setengah itu tinggal setengahnya lagi yang bisa dimakan, dan itu tak menjamin bersih dari jamur nakal. "Kau belum makan 2 hari, makanlah punyaku, _Sir._" Katanya sambil menyodorkan roti tersebut.

"Tidak, aku punya bagianku sendiri. Makanlah, itu milikmu." Scott membolak balikan kaleng susunya mencari tanggal kadaluarsa. Setelah dirasa baik, ia melempar kaleng tersebut pada Toris. "Tolong bukakan untukku." Perintahnya.

Toris menggigit rotinya lalu membuka pengait susu kaleng itu. "Roti dan susu disini kalau dinikmati ketika lapar rasanya seperti makan di restoran mewah." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Bahkan bubur gandum di mess tentara kalah rasanya." Timpal Neth, ia baru saja menegak habis susunya.

Scott juga menghabiskan sekaleng susu itu dalam hitungan detik, ia sangat haus. "Hanya ada satu makanan yang rasanya tak terlupakan. _Brownish _buatan adik perempuanku, rasanya ngengenin di lidah..." candanya.

"Kau punya adik perempuan. Kukira saudaramu hanya satu, si Arthur yang keras kepala itu." Toris melahap gigitan terakhir rotinya.

"Aku punya 5 adik, satu perempuan sisanya laki-laki." Jelas Scott. "Jangan coba-coba dekati Alana, karena aku akan sangat marah!" ia menekankan kata-katanya masih sambil bercanda.

"Sudah selesai sarapan sambil bersenang-sengangnya para bapak?" dua orang tiba-tiba sudah berada di ambang sel mereka, dan itu berarti ada salah satu yang akan di introgasi.

Mereka menarik Scott pergi.

"Dia punya 5 adik?" Neth berbisik pada Toris ketika sel mereka dikunci kembali.

"Dia mengakuinya 'kan?" Toris meletakkan kaleng susunya di sudut ruangan. "Kenapa?"

"Aku pernah bertemu seorang yang berjiwa besar, mirip dirinya. Siapa nama letnanmu itu?"

"Scott?" Toris masih belum bisa mencerna percakapan mereka.

"Nama keluarga?" tanya Neth lagi.

"Scott Kirkland."

"Persis!" seru Neth setelah mendapati jawaban tersebut. "Ada seorang prajuritku yang memiliki nama keluarga sama dengannya, wajah dan seluruh tindakannya persis dia. Berpikiran jauh, serta berjiwa besar, dan dia gigih sekali."

"Kau mengenal salah satu adiknya, siapa namanya, dimana dia sekarang? Kau harus memberi tahunya, dia sangat frustasi setelah kehilangan adik-adiknya."

Neth menyerngitkan alis. Si lelaki tulip itu malah terdiam cukup lama. "Namanya North Kirkland, kabarkan pada Scott, bahwa dia sudah damai bersama _Union Jack_."

**_To Be Continue_**

**AN : **Saya menulis ini sedikit dari perang pemisahan dirinya Timor Timur. Cerita yang Alm. Mbah putra saya kisahkan dari kuping ke kuping, soalnya saya sendiri belum pernah tatapan langsung dengannya. Saya sudah kasih clue, 'separatie'. Jadi nanti disini ada negara yang bakal misahin diri. Tebak!

Kisah ini waktunya fleksibel, saya orang yang gak mau terikat peraturan sih... Dalam arti saya ingin mencampur semua yang saya tahu disini. Jadi wajar kalau tentara Inggris pakai senjata Amerika dan mengenai kepangkatan tentara saya pakai sistem yang ada di Indonesia. Indahnya dunia ini kalau kita saling menggabungkan perbedaan, lebih kompleks, dan berwarana warni.

Miss typo, males cek ulang :P

Sudah ya, saya mau makan cokelat. Hahaha...

**.**

**Regards,**

**FAZA Phantomhive**


	4. Chapter 4

"Berlutut!" perintah salah seorang yang membawa Scott ke tempat introgasi sebelumnya.

"Aku takkan berlutut kecuali pada Ratu Inggris!" bantah Scott mempertahankan berdirinya.

"Berlututlah pada calon pemimpin Britania Raya yang baru!"

DUAKH!

Meski lututnya mencium tanah Scott tak mau membungkuk, ia tetap menegakkan tubuhnya sambil menggerang karena rasa sakit akibat hantaman tongkat besi pada betis. "TIDAK AKAN!"

DUAKH!

Satu hantaman tongkat besi lagi pada perutnya, sukses ia memuntahkan susu yang diminumnya tadi beserta cairan berwarna kuning, asam lambungnya sedang tinggi setelah 2 hari tidak mengisi perut. Scott terkapar di lantai sambil menggulung diri, ia merasakan perutnya panas.

"Bagaimana? Masih tak mau bicara?" sang _big boss _mulai melontarkan pertanyaan yang persis seperti kemarin, tidak berubah.

"Aku tidak akan memberi tahu apapun kepada manusia jahanam seperti kalian!"

DUAKH!

Satu hantaman telak di pipi kirinya, membuatnya hilang arah orientasi. Matanya berkunang-kunang, tapi Scott mencoba untuk tegak.

"Berikan aku satu, akan kubebaskan kau dari sini." Bujuknya.

CUIH! Ia melontarkan liurnya ke wajah sang _big boss._ "Keparat kau! Tidak akan!"

Sepakan kaki kali ini membuat sesuatu di selangkangannya tercederai. Scott merutuki kebiadaban orang bar-bar ini.

Seorang pemuda masuk ke ruangan introgasi jahanam itu, mendekati sang _big boss _dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Gesture anggukan cukup untuk mengetahui bahwa lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar tapi proporsi itu mengerti.

Scott memperhatikan pemuda itu lama. Warna matanya yang hijau identik dengan permata yang mulai redup milik Scott. Rambutnya sewarna _caramel, _wajahnya familiar di mata Scott. Wajah yang meskipun tertutup lilitan kain itu bisa terlihat bahwa si empunya orang yang kalem dilihat dari gesture cara berdirinya yang kaku. Melihat pemuda itu mengingatkan Scott pada sosok Will yang pendiam. Lelaki itu juga memperhatikan Scott.

"Ambil lelaki yang satunya!" perintah _big boss _kepada dua orang anak buahnya yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Keduanya sigap menerima perintah dan segera turun ke ruang bawah tanah.

Mendengar perintah itu, Scott mengerti bahwa Toris yang sejak awal aman-aman saja dalam sel akan menemaninya disini. Ia berharap banyak pada pria yang telah dinasihatinya itu.

"Habisi saja cecunguk tak berguna itu!" si _big boss_ mulai jengah kepada Scott, ia membuka segel pada botol _vodka_-nya, menegaknya perlahan sambil menyaksikan opera sang _psycopat_.

Empat orang algojo yang sejak tadi memukulinya bergantian kini menyerangnya bersamaan. Perut, dada, pinggang, paha, semua dihajarnya. Scott berusaha mati-matian melindungi kepalanya yang vital, sambil terus mengerang karena mereka juga menggunakan tongkat besi dan alat penyiksa tahanan lainnya.

"STOP!" pemuda yang mirip dengan sosok Will itu masuk kedalam kerumunan empat orang yang menghajar Scott. "Kau tak boleh membiarkannya mati!"

"Kenapa? Kau mau melindunginya, bocah?" seorang algojo mendorongnya keluar dengan kasar. "Jauh-jauh, nanti kau terluka _my little baby_..." gelak tawa menyambut ejekan itu.

"Hentikan! Kalian takkan punya sandra lagi untuk melakukan pertukaran dengan pihak kerajaan." Tegasnya.

"Pikiranmu dangkal, bocah! Justru ku buat mereka terluka agar harga pertukarannya semakin mahal!" semprot salah satu algojo lagi.

"Kau orang-orang tak punya hati!" katanya, bola matanya berkaca-kaca.

Scott melihat itu. Benar-benar sekarang pikirannya melayang kepada sosok Will. Will tidak cengeng, tapi hatinya yang halus selalu membedakannya sari keluarga Kirkland yang lain, itulah yang membuatnya lebih menonjol.

"Haruskah kami menambahkan embel-embel bocah 'cengeng' pada seorang pembawa berita sepertimu?" sang _big boss _mulai kesal, tontonannya diberi jeda seorang bocah menangis meminta ganti _channel._ "Bawa dia keluar!" katanya tanpa basa-basi.

Seorang lagi menarik pemuda itu keluar, meski sedikit memberontak ia akhirnya menghilang dibalik tikungan lorong gelap.

BRUK!

Dua orang yang diperintah untuk membawa satu tahanan lagi sudah kembali bersama Toris yang berwajah pucat setelah melihat Scott babak belur dengan hiasan warna keunguan di sudut-sudut wajahnya. Tatapan matanya tersirat, 'Apa yang harus kulakukan kepada mereka?'

Scott memperhatikan Toris lama, mengisyaratkannya agar bersikap tenang selama introgasi berlangsung. "Bilang saja tidak tahu." Kataku lamat-lamat hampir tak terdengar karena getaran tenggorokanku lebih menonjolkan suaranya.

DUAKH!

Seorang algojo mendengar bisikanku pada Toris, ia menendang belikat kananku yang memang telah tercederai sejak awal, aku berguling ke kiri sambil mengabsen satu persatu penghuni kebun binatang, menyumpah serapahinya dengan kata-kata dari neraka.

"Katakan padaku apa misi Britania Raya selanjutnya!" perintah langsung dari sang _big boss _membuat Toris mengedutkan alis dengan bodohnya.

"Kau mengerti bahasaku?!" ia menatap wajah Toris yang semakin pucat, guratan akibat tekanan tergambar jelas di wajahnya, Toris stress berat, apalagi melihat orang-orang bertubuh kekar mengelilinginya.

"_ANSWER ME_!" bentak _big boss _tak sabaran. Toris terlonjak kaget dari imajinasinya, wajahnya semakin pucat, rahangnya terbuka, tatapan matanya ketakutan hebat.

"Cobalah dengan cara lembut, _boss, _kau menakutinya." Kata salah seorang yang tadi menggeret sosok mirip Will keluar, ia baru datang saat _boss_-nya membentak-bentak.

DUAKH!

Orang itu melenguh panjang sambil terbungkuk-bungkuk mendapati pukulan telak di lokasi paling vital seorang lelaki dari sang _big boss _yang tengah dilema berbagai hal.

"Baik." Kata lelaki dengan banyak _tatto _di lengannya mencoba halus. "Aku takkan main fisik jika kau mau menjawab. Relaks saja." Katanya, tapi yang namanya Toris tetap terpacu pada imajinasi liarnya, ia tetap menampakkan ketegangan.

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk membasmi pemberontakan?" tanya _big boss _halus.

"Aku tak tahu."

"Benar kau tak tahu?" katanya, perlahan nadanya meninggi. Orang ini tak bisa bersabar.

"Aku orang lapangan, tidak duduk di kantor." Jelas Toris, sepertinya jiwa yang telah di gembleng angkatan udara telah menunjukkan bahwa Toris buka pria main-main.

"GAH! Tidak mungkin, kau pasti telah mendengar _issue _dari kantor, meskipun tidak terperinci." _Big boss _bangkit dari singgasananya, ia sudah jengah.

"Sumpah aku tak tahu!" bantah Toris dengan tak kalah kerasnya.

_Big boss _memandang salah seorang anak buahnya, mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Dua lelaki bertubuh binaragawan itu menarik Toris kasar agar pria itu berdiri dan membawanya ke sebuah meja kayu. Permukaan meja tersebut carut-marut seperti bekas dikapak berkali-kali. Ada sebuah tali tergantung pada sisi dinding di atasnya, dan pisau yang terdapat noda darah yang sudah mengering.

Toris tentu saja mencoba berontak, tapi tubuhnya tetap kalah kuat dengan dua orang yang memiliki berat sekitar seratus kilo itu. Dua pergelangan tangannya diikat dengan tambang kuat-kuat, salah seorang lagi menginjak telapaknya agar terus terbuka. Sang _big bos _ menjambak rambut pirangnya, ia mendongak keatas.

"Jawab aku, atau kupotong jarimu!" ancamnya sambil menggemerutukkan gigi.

Butiran peluh mulai menuruni leher Toris, ia mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Matanya yang hijau menyala terang, "Tidak, aku bilang tidak." Jawabnya datar pada akhirnya.

Scott merutuki anak itu. Itu merupakan kesalahan fatal. Menjawab tak mau dan tak tahu itu jauh maknanya. Kalau dia menjawab tidak mau, berarti Toris mengetahui hanya saja ia tak mau mengungkapkannya. Berbeda dengan tidak tahu. "_Stupid_!" Scott mengumpat.

TAK!

Sebilah belati tertancap di sisi kiri ibu jari tangan kanan Toris, beruntunglah tak membuntungkannya. Entah karena main-main atau sang _big boss _memang tidak jago membidik, hanya sebuah goresan yang membuat luka sayatan kecil pada ibu jari Toris akibat lemparan belati beralur itu.

"Jangan main-main padaku!" tegasnya semakin menjambak rambut Toris.

Toris yang mendengar umpatan Scott sebelumnya. Kali ini ia akan teguh pendirian untuk tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi.

"JAWAB AKU!" bentak _big boss._

Tak ada jawaban dari Toris.

TAK!

"AAAAAAARGH!" lenguhan kesakitan panjang mendobrak benteng pertahanan di bibir Toris luluh lantak seketika. Seongok ibu jari itu sudah tak berpemilik lagi, darah berwarna merah pekat berlomba-lomba membanjiri meja kayu yang terlihat semakin jahanam.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau menjawab atau satu lagi dari jarimu itu akan kuhabisi?" desis si _big boss._

Sisa-sisa lenguhan menyayat hari masih berlanjut dari bibir Toris. Matanya dipejamkan menahan ngilu antara sakit dan ngeri dengan lukanya sendiri. Ketika belati kedua diangkat untuk menghakimi jari yang lain—padahal belati pertama yang memisahkan pasangan mutlak belum dicabut dari kayu meja—mata Toris membola, kebimbangan menyelimuti hatinya. "Hentikan!" pekiknya tiba-tiba, kilatan tajam dari belati yang tinggal beberapa centi dari telunjuk kanan Toris terhenti. "Aku tahu, tapi tidak detil." Air mata mengucur semakin deras.

"Beri tahu saja, tengik!" _big boss _menamparnya keras.

"Tapi kau harus janji akan melepaskan kami bertiga." Mohonnya.

_Big boss _yang memiliki bekas sayatan melintang di hidung mancungnya menmgusap-usap dagu, seolah berpikir. "Baik, kami terima." Katanya mantap menyamarkan senyum yang bisa dibilang seriangaian jahat. "Sekarang cepat katakan."

"Tiga angkatan perang Britania Raya akan menyerang bersamaan dalam waktu dekat."

"Kapan?!"

"Kalau soal itu, jujur aku tidak tahu."

'SHIT! Akan kubunuh sersan sialan itu!' Scott mengutuk-ngutuk dalam hati.

**_RAF_**

Udara malam semakin dingin menggigit tulang. Apalagi hujan turun sudah dua hari. Harusnya saat itu musim semi, dimana bunga-bunga rose aneka warna bermekaran pada halaman rumah Kirkland, dan cerobong asap mengeluarkan sisa-sisa dari pemanggangan kue brownish, kemudian teh telah diseduh dan disajikan diatas _tea table _bersama brownish panggangnya.

Kemudian 5 bocah dengan gen rambut berbeda dalam balutan baju yang rapi berlari dan mengelilingi _tea table_ di beranda rumah_, _mengambil jatahnya masing-masing. Wanita paruh baya yang mengayun-ayun seorang balita dalam gendongannya hanya mewanti-wanti 'Jangan berebutan.' Atau 'Aku sudah membaginya sama rata.' Disaat itu lelaki dewasa berwajah bijak menghampiri mereka semua sambil mengucapkan 'Selamat pagi' dengan senyum melebihi mekarnya bunga rose di halaman rumah, kemudian duduk berjejer pada undak-undak anak tangga kayu menghadap taman sambil menyantap teh dan brownish.

"Aku ingin main di sungai." Celetuk bocah berambut cokelat muda mencelupkan brownishnya kedalam teh kemudian melumatnya pelan-pelan.

"Aku ingin merangkai bunga-bunga liar menjadi bandana." Celetuk satu-satunya bocah perempuan berambut oranye diantara mereka.

"Ya aku juga!" seru yang lain.

Saat itu anak tertua keluarga Kirkland, si rambut _lycoris_ yang bersandar pada pilar kayu sambil membaca buku sekolahnya jadi pusat perhatian. "Temani kami ya Kak Scott." Pinta mereka pada si rambut merah yang hanya menghela nafas.

Apa salahnya menemani adik-adiknya itu bermain di sungai yang jaraknya pun tak jauh, arusnya juga tidak deras. Tapi si rambut merah masih menimbang-nimbang, apakah pergi atau belajar di rumah untuk ujian kelulusan SMP minggu depan. Pandangan mata adik-adiknya itu yang meluluhkan ego. "Baiklah." Katanya kalah.

Ia menggandeng tangan mungil Arthur, si pirang yang sempat menduduki jabatan anak bungsu selama dua tahun, sementara Alana menggendong Peter yang merengek minta ikut, dan Will serta North yang paling akrab jalan berdua membawa bekal makan siang.

Air sungai yang jernih beradu dengan batu-batu konglomerat yang permukaannya halus menimbulkan gemericik air, dipadu gesekan rumput yang baru bersemi, hembusan angin, burung-burung kecil yang bersiul nakal, inilah okestra alam.

"Yang paling akhir sampai sungai, dapat jatah telur setengah!" North memekik keras sambil memacu gerak kakinya yang lincah, diikuti Will, Alana, dan Arthur yang tiba-tiba menarik tangan Scott supaya tidak mendapat jatah telur setengah.

Scott membaca buku dibawah pohon, sambil memakani buah cherry dalam toples bekal. Ketiga adik lelakinya yang hyperactive itu asik bermain air, sementara Alana dan Peter mencabuti bunga-bunga liar dan mengalihkan fungsi menjadi bandana dan gelang dengan menganyam batangnya. Setelah dirasa aman ia fokus pada bukunya lagi.

Semenit kemudian ia melontarkan pandangannya lagi pada adik-adiknya, ia memprioritaskan Peter dan Alana. Mereka sudah tidak ada di pinggir sungai, keduanya HILANG?

Scott melempar bukunya sembarangan ke tanah, berlari kearah tiga bocah yang masih bermain. "Mana Peter dan Alana?!" katanya cepat. Dilihatnya kedua orang yang dicarinya sedang duduk diatas batu besar di tengah sungai, separuh tubuh mereka terendam air, Alana memangku Peter kuat-kuat.

"Disini asik, ayolah turun Kak." Bujuk Alana.

Scott tak menggubris.

"Haruskah kami menarikmu kemari?" seringaian jahil dari si usil North mengundang anggukan dari yang lain. North, Will, dan Arthur keluar dari air dan mengejar Scott yang hendak duduk lagi dibawah pohon untuk bercumbu dengan bukunya.

Mata merah itu menangkap tiga bocah yang berlari riang kearahnya, tapi senyuman itu seolah membunuhnya. "Tidak! Hentikan, aku tidak mau main air! Hentikaan!"

Tenaga tiga bocah itu ternyata lebih kuat dari dirinya, setelah melucuti atasannya mereka menariknya ke tepi sungai dan menceburinya. Air dingin menyapa kulit kecoklatan milik Scott.

**.**

"—kak."

"Kakak..."

"Kak Scott, bangun!" sebuah suara mengusik tidur sang letnan.

Matanya mengerjap menyesuaikan pupilnya dengan remang-remang lampu. "Will?"

"Ya, ini aku." Ia melepas lilitan kain di wajahnya. "Aku ingin membebaskanmu." Jelasnya cepat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini? Kau jadi komplotan mereka?!" nadanya meninggi.

"Nanti aku jelaskan kalau keadaan sudah aman, aku tak punya banyak waktu. Cepat bangunkan dua temanmu, kak."

Scott menggoyang-goyang tubuh Neth, sementara Will membangunkan Toris. "Ada apa?" kata mereka berdua hampir terdengar serempak.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini." Jelas Scott tanpa basa-basi dan mencoba berdiri dan menarik Neth dengan tangan kirinya, Toris masih dibantu Will.

"Di pojok ruangan ada saluran air bawah tanah, itu akan menghubungkan kalian keluar dari sini tanpa melawati pos penjagaan." Will berjalan cepat menuju saluran air yang dijanjikannya. "Nanti temukan rumah yang cerobongnya masih mengeluarkan asap, disana ada Alana." Lanjut Will.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu, semua rumah punya cerobong asap dan sekarang waktu makan malam." Sanggah Scott.

"Hanya ada satu rumah yang cerobongnya masih berasap, disana pusat pengungsian." Will mengangkat beton yang menutup saluran air bawah tanah dibantu Neth. "Tidak lama aku akan kesana. Kalau aku tidak bisa kembali, pergilah ke utara, ke stasiun kereta. Masuk kesalah satu gerbong setelah aman, nanti kereta akan membawamu ke perbatasan Inggris-Wales. Setelah itu kau bisa cari tumpangan warga sipil." Jelas Will panjang lebar, ia mengisyaratkan mereka untuk segera masuk ke saluran supaya ia bisa segera menutupnya dan kabur sebelum ketahuan taleh membebaskan tawanan.

Ketiganya masuk, meski harus berjongkok-jongkok dan air setinggi leher orang jongkok menyambut mereka. Will menutup salurannya, seketika saluran gelap, saat itu terdengar suara gaduh dan tembakan dari permukaan tempat mereka masuk. Pekikan tercekat Will yang memerintahkan mereka untuk bergerak cepat, saat itu Scott tahu bawa Will sudah lewat.

**_To Be Continue_**

**AN : **GOMENASAI! Saya gak bohong, beneran saya sibuk banget. Ngurusin 3 kepanitiaan lomba di sekolah, tugas sekolah-presentasi-ulangan-dkk, saya sedang fokus penjurusan yang tinggal beberapa bulan lagi QAQ

Harap maklumi saya atas ketidak profesionalan ini. Saya juga telah menulis di bio bahwa : **I'm Not An Author.** Saya hanya anak yang berada dalam peengaruh _dynamics youth,_ bahasa kerennya labil. Kwk...

Kalo ada yang tanya ini siapa itu siapa (khusus yang OC)

Scott Kirkland : Scotland

North Kirkland : North Ireland

Everhart van Netherland : Kalian tau siapa.

Sisanya udah official kalo gak salah kayak Alana(Ireland), Will(Wales), Peter(Sealand), dll. Maaf kalo namanya asal njeplak. Saya males buat nama karakter /hajar aja hajar!/ Cuma satu yang pengen banget saya buat, kalo IndonesiaOC nama karakter bikinan saya "Himawan Mahendra" gimana?

Last,

Jangan pernah bertanya apa yang negara berikan padamu, tapi bertanyalah apa yang sudah kau berikan pada negara.

**.**

**Regards,**

**FAZA Phantomhive**


End file.
